Alone
by KatySparkle
Summary: Grey, puffy clouds filled with rain miraculously covered the once blue sky just as Serena Tsukino opened her curtains to another gloomy, lonely day.


Alone  
  
  
Grey, puffy clouds filled with rain miraculously covered the once blue sky just as Serena Tsukino opened her curtains to another gloomy, lonely day. The sounds of blue birds singing their melody were vanished within the air. Trees of green and brown flew in the wind. She slowly opened her screen door to the smells of rain and pine. Children laughing and playing in the wet leaves aroused her body. The memories of her psycho boyfriend were fading away more each day, and she was glad.  
Awhile back, about two years ago, she wasn't so lonely as she is now. Walking down the street one day, she met this handsome, muscular, blonde hair man. He claimed his named was Geoff. They went out for awhile, until she found the truth about him. He was a mentally challenged escapee from the hospital. Scared to death, she ran far away from him and hasn't seen him ever since. She moved away from her hometown of Tokyo, Japan to New York City, New York. There, she began her new life without him.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Whisking her long, blonde hair into pigtails, she went to open the door.  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
"It's me, Andy!" came a womanly voice. It was Andy Williams from next door. They met each other at the University and have been best friends ever since. Andy even got her a place to stay, where she is now. Anyway, she gracefully opened the door and welcomed her in.  
"How's it coming?" Andy said cheerfully.  
"How's what? My life? Oooohh, great!" she said in a smart elect voice. "How 'bout you?"  
"Same-old same-old. Where to today?" asked Andy.  
"Nowhere," Serena walked to her kitchen to grab some coffee.  
"You know what?" Andy began to think, "I got an idea. Let's put an ad out on the Internet.  
"I don't know. Sounds kind of dangerous, don't you think?"  
"No! It'll be fun!" Andy said. "And besides, what do we got to lose?"  
"Ok," Serena said in a pathetic voice. Little did she know what was in store for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Days passed with no sound of e-mail interest. Then days later, an e-mail came with roses bordering saying:  
  
Dear Serena,  
I think you sound great. I wound really like to meet you. Meet me at the restaurant Tuscani at 6:30 on 43rd and Albert. There, we'll get to know each other. See you soon.  
Sincerely,  
:):):):):)Your answer:):):):):)  
  
The e-mail address seemed familiar, but she didn't care. Lucky for her, Andy was online, so she instant messaged her.  
  
MoonieChik: Hey Andy! Guess what!  
Btfl_Andy: Hey! What???  
MoonieChik: I FINALLY got an e-mail!!!!!!! Isn't that great!?!?  
Btfl_Andy: Alright!!! You go girlfriend!!! So whatcha gonna wear???  
MoonieChik: I have no clue!!! I don't know if I should go though... besides the e-mail looks WAY too familiar!!!!!  
Btfl_Andy: Hey! Don't worry 'bout it!! Just go and have some fun!!!  
MoonieChik: Fine... I'll go just because you're making me BUT! I warn you... If somethin' goes wrong, you have all heck to pay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, gotta go get ready, so I'll see ya 'round!! Bye!  
Btfl_Andy: Alright! Bye bye and good luck girlfriend!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena scurried to her room to find the perfect dress. Finally, she found it. "Oh, yes. Here we are. PERFECT!!!" She brought out a light blue dress with light purple flowers interspersed among the dress. Serena knew this was going to be the perfect dress for a perfect night to come. At least, that's what she thought it was going to feel and be like.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hours passed by and every minute made her even more excited. The anticipation of a date was thrilling. Finally, 6:30P.M. had arrived, and she was delighted. She headed to her 1998 red corvette and headed off to the turning point of her life. Showing up a little early, she thought she should hang out in the bar for awhile. Once in there, she began to think of what he looked like. A brown hair man with muscles the size of Texas would be nice, she thought. Or maybe intelligent man with the I.Q. of 200!!!!!! Oh, boy would that ever be cool!!!!   
As she drank her margarita, she looked around to see if anyone around was noticeable. When no one seemed familiar, she turned back around and played with her margarita stir stick. Suddenly, a man approached in a black velvet tuxedo. This must be it!!!! she thought. She turned her head with a bright smile to her surprise.   
"Oh my! Geoff! Wh-wh-what are y-y-you d-d-doing here?" she exclaimed.  
"I would be your date," he replied with a devious grin. Then the voice of a waiter came from behind Geoff. He turned to reply and when he turned back to his date, she vanished into thin air. 'Now where is my beautiful baby now??' he thought grinning. 'Oh well. Now I'll have to go catch her.' Then he went out the door and into the street. Coming around the corner was Serena's beautiful red Corvette. He ran into the road to stop his date from escaping. Serena pushed her brakes as hard and as quick as her reflexes would allow her to do, so she would not hit the person, which happens to be Geoff, and hurt them seriously. He casually strutted up to her window and calmly addressed her.  
"Serena...Serena...Serena... When will you ever learn?? you can't get away from me. That would break my sweet, angelic heart," he continued with a pout,"Besides. I'm all you got."  
He then proceeded to open her door and drag her out by her blonde, long hair. She struggled with all of her might to release herself from her attacker. She failed to do so; therefore, her attacker was able to tie her up to a nearby fence.   
"Let me go Geoff! Please! Let me go!" she cried.  
"Don't worry Serena! I won't hurt ya...too bad," he said with an evil glint in his eyes.  
"Whatever! What are you going to do to me?"  
"Don't worry Serena. You will find out in due time," he said with a pathetic English accent. Coming closer and closer, he held a knife of great sharpness in his hand. His purpose she did not know, but she had a pretty good idea.   
Right before he was about to perform his devious scheme, She...   
  
Woke up in a cold sweat next to her husband Darien.  
'It was all a dream?' she thought.  
"It was only a dream!!! Thank God!!!" She screamed so loud that her husband woke up with a plainly disturbed look upon his features.   
"Honey! Are you okay?!" he asked with worry in his voice.  
"Oh nothing. I'm fine, just hold me in your arms...okay??"  
"Okay. I will muffin."  
From that night on, she knew that she always be safe home and not alone anymore with her caring husband by her side.  



End file.
